My Mercy
by Alexisrose911
Summary: Mercy has just lost Addam to a group of rouge werewolf. She is felling horrible but can sam help throw this hard time
1. Surprise

**I don't own Mercy Sam or any other character from the book But if i did it would be SAM and mercy all the way i love u Addam don'thate me and this is my first fan fic yeaaaa **

I saw her crying. The beautiful mercy had tear stains on her face. The amazing mercy was crawled in the fettle position sobbing. My mercy no not mine at least not anymore she was Addams no longer mine. That basturd took her away from me. At first I was using her to bare my children but I fell in love with her over the years and now she on the floor crying her eyes out for another man. It made me furious but a look at her and my heart melted again .

"Come on love if Adam were to see you on the floor like this he would never forgive you" I said stroking her back

"Sam, you know about him dying."

She pressed her head in my shoulder while I waited for her to explain

"the worst part is he wont be able to see his daughter anymore. She will be father less. And it all my fault."

"don't you dare say that Mercy it was no ones fault especially not yours"

She shook her head no. "he was furious I told him well I told him" she looked down and spit it out and I was utterly shocked. "I told him I was in love and I want to break it off. I told him I wanted to be with you. Sam not him" that's all I heard before my lips went crashing to hers. She tasted delicious. Then she shoved me of .

"what are you doing" she yelled and ran out the room

To be continued

**Keep reading** pretty please with sugar on top. plus review and rate

love ya

Alex is out


	2. What the Hell

"What do you mean, what am i doing" i said running after her. "you just told me you wanted to be with me"

"Sam my boyfriend just died, and you kiss me" she turned around and punched me in the arm "what the hell is wrong with you" she was no longer crying because she was sad she was crying because she was angry.

In my calmest voice i said "can you really blame me mercy you know how i fell about you and yet you don't expect me to react, hell if i wasn't afraid that you would bite my lip off i would kiss you again. Mercy i love you and I'm sorry Adam died but i cant help it"

"please don't do this to me" i was about to say something when the door to the living room burst open. the second surprise of my day Adam came in.

"Stay away from my mate Stay away from what belong to me Samuel" Adam Growled

**Cliff Hanger Sorry its so reading. Reviw and Rate.**

**Love Ya People **

**Peace**


	3. Mummy Adam

"Stay Away from my Mate" Adam growled

"shouldn't you be with your daughter Adam" i spit out "or i she not important enough"

I was furious He ruined the moment Even if it was the best moment. I should have backed down he was write to be mad at me i made a move on his mate the rational me would have understood that but frankly i wasn't rational write now.

"You don't own her. She's her own person." i growled

I started mimicking him about to Ponce as soon as he did. we both circled around each other. That's when we noticed mercy just staring at us not knowing what to say. I backed down first Adam was a Alpha he would never back down. I wouldn't either. Most of the time i would rather attack first but then again usually mercy is involved.

"I'm going for a walk" i hissed i swear i heard her whisper "I Love you Samuel" she only used Samuel when she meant it or she was angry.

############################################################################################

I wanted to run after him. Beg him to stay for a while, but i know i had to stay and help Adam. i know i had to find out what happened.

After i bandaged his arm legs and feet i started at him my personal mummy all bandaged up.

"Adam did you call your daughter" **_(forgot her name can someone tell me what her name is ) _**"She should no you are safe"

"She knows im fine. Who are you Mercy" i couldn't help but laught

"your the one that's all mest up and you ask me how im doing"

"Mercy," he said in a Stern voice "did he hurt you" i took me a while to understand what he was saying

"No Adam Sam didn't hurt me." he was about to kiss me but i turned away i cant kiss two guys in the same day i cant "what happened to you"

"Its a long story" he sighed

"we have time"

Review are loved the more reviews i get the faster i update this chapter is so for natesume, lionandthelamblove7 and zoey


End file.
